mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ruui
Ruui (real name Yujiro Iijima) is the rhythm guitarist of Velvet Vendetta. Basic Stats Full Name: IIJIMA Yuujirou (飯島 裕二郎) Aliases and Nicknames: Ruui, Yuji Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 24 Birthdate: 27 July Fire Blood Type: B Hometown: Okinawa, Japan Languages: Japanese Occupation: Guitarist for Velvet Vendetta. Appearance HEIGHT: 6'1"/185cm WEIGHT: 175lb/79.5kg Body: Tall and built, he's rather intimidating. With clothes on he looks relatively slim, but even the slightest peek at his arms or chest reveals a man who works out. Hair: Dark and kept on the long side, he streaks it heavily with bleached highlights. Eyes: Naturally black but he likes gray contacts. He also has heavy lids, giving him a sleepy or careless look. Skin: Normal, just heavily tatted. He displays his scars proudly, too. Voice: Deep and rough, like he eats cigarettes for breakfast. Clothing: He loves masculine colors, black and gold, and favors baggy, clunky looks. Combat boots, loose fitting pants or really tight leather ones, heavy coats, vests. He also wears a lot of heavy jewelry: scary rings, necklaces with heavy pendants, chain earrings and facial piercings. Additional: He's covered in tattoos. His arms are the most densely inked, but he's got some on his neck and collar too, and on his back. He also has piercings on his eyebrow, nose, and lip. Personality Rough and unashamed about it. He cusses a lot, smokes, drinks, fucks around, and he doesn't care what anyone else thinks about him. He has a penchant for dirty jokes and especially insulting, misogynistic humor. He rarely has anything good to say about anyone on the surface. Beneath the surface, however, he's rather sensitive and can even be very sweet to people he's close to. He just rarely lets anyone in that close. His rough outer skin was a response to his environment growing up, and remains his way of letting everyone know he's in charge and won't stand for anything less than being number one. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Music, guitar, tattoos, piercings, pain, S&M, kickboxing/Muay Thai, yoga, the occult, cars, drinking, animals, birds, nature, survival horror games. Color: Black, Gold Food and Drink: Beer, Coke, tequila, taco rice, natto, rare steaks, unagi, octopus, squid, crab Fragrance: Jean Paul Gaultier Cigarette: Marlboro Music: Heavy metal, rock, anything with screaming in it, some hip-hop, traditional music, shamisen Clothing: Chrome Hearts Underwear: Boxers Animal: Crow, Swallow, Dragon, Wolf, Lion Season: Summer Place: Traveling abroad Book: National Geographic Movie: Horror movies, gore, scary things, action Subject: Biology, Chemistry Sport: Kickboxing Lucky Number: 1 Sexual: Ambiguous, assumed heterosexual, but isn't afraid to express interest in feminine boys; he's never openly acted on it though. Other Likes: YouTube, porn, gravure idols, spooning, sexy cosplay, blood, bruises Dislikes: Whiners, people who are all talk and no action, conservative attitudes, doormat personalities, fruit candy, diet soda, cheese, enoki mushrooms, enka music, karaoke and singing, dubstep, techno music, K-pop (which Shinya will intentionally play to piss Ruui off) Fears: Not meeting his own expectations, being alone (astonishingly enough), having his skin ripped off by Pyramid Head Disgusts: Girls who wear too much makeup, girls who don't shave down there, milk, overly clean and organized environments (they unsettle him) Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ISTP IQ: 106 Political Views: Apathetic Religion: Atheist Background Bad childhood, bad school experience, etc. Relationships Lovers * No one steady, just random hook-ups. Friends *Shinya Takano: bro. His new bandmate, the two clicked immediately. They pretty much go everywhere together and have a similar sense of humor/personality. Bromance to the extreme. *Shousuke Haruna: his boss, technically. The two get together to compose music, and as such, need to work together and get along. Enemies * Kyousuke Ebisawa: wet blanket and killjoy. Ruui and Shinya enjoy messing with him and riling him up. Ruui, in particular, finds him grating and has to resist the urge to knock him out every time he sees him. He can only barely tolerate him for the sake of bandmanship. * Eiri Haruna: finds him rather annoying but likes pissing him off. Family *Mother: deceased. *Father: deadbeat. Pets *Valkyrie and Carmilla: a pair of female zebra finches. Housing *Apartment in Tokyo: He shares a small place in Tokyo with his roommate and bandmate Shinya. Weirdly enough, they share one bedroom, their beds separated by a flimsy curtain. The room across from the bedroom is where they have their laptops set up, and where Shinya's and Ruui's pets stay contained. The rest of the apartment is pretty tiny, with only a kitchenette and a little sitting room, and of course a small bathroom. They keep it clean enough. Enough. Additional Info and Trivia *He really wants a house one day that's large enough to house an aviary. He also really wants a pet crow. *He suffers from insomnia and is plagued by frequent panic attacks at night. Alcohol helps. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery r01.jpg 198529_175076009209250_100001205564338_413074_3691010_n.jpg r03.jpg r04.jpg r05.jpg r06.jpg r07.jpg r08.jpg r09.jpg r10.jpg r11.jpg r12.jpg r13.jpg Category:Sono's Characters Category:Asian Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Leo Category:Bisexual Category:Seme Category:Roleplay